docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid in the Midfield
"Mermaid in the Midfield" is the first segment of the one-hundred and sixteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins which premiered on October 21, 2017. Summary Doc teaches the toys about toy sports medicine during a Foosball Championship game. Recap Doc teaches the toys about toy sports medicine during a Foosball Championship game and as Johnny Foosball gets injured it was up to super foosball fan Melinda to fill in for Johnny even though Johnny had some doubts having Melinda filling in for him but realized that she was a outstanding foosball player and can play foosball like the rest of them. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly, Wicked King and Rodriguez *G.K. Bowes as Melinda *Josh Keaton as Johnny Foosball *Gary Anthony Williams as Bozini Songs *Time for Your Checkup *What a Mermaid Can Do Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Doc: Okay, med students. Today we're going to talk about toy sports medicine. :Chilly: Oh, I love sports. But I didn't know you had to take medicine to play them. :Doc: No, Chilly. Sports medicine is about keeping toys from getting hurt when they play sports, or fixing them when they do get hurt. :Lambie: Well, today's the foosball championship game, so I hope no one gets hurt at all. :Doc: Me, too, Lambie. :Stuffy: Who's the whoo-er? And can anyone say that five times fast? :Chilly: Who's the whoo-er, who's the whoo-er... Oh, only two times. And I think I stubbed my tongue. :Lambie: Wait, Doc, what's the third rule? :Doc: Oh. Always look around when you're on the field. :Stuffy: Look around? For what? (Gets knocked down) I can officially say that's a really good rule. :Doc: Hi, Melinda. :Melinda: Oh, hi, Doc. Sorry. Am I being too loud? I'm just so excited for the game to start! :Doc: I didn't realize you were such a big foosball fan. :Melinda: Oh, I'm the number one foosball fan. I come to every game. I know all the plays; I'm a foosball expert. :Lambie: Like I'm a cuddles expert. :Chilly: And I am an expert of... Well, I don't ski, I'm not great at bowling, I'm just a beginner at pottery. But give me a minute. I will think of something I'm an expert of. :Chilly: I think we're gonna hear a "whoo." :Melinda: Whoo! Go, Johnny! :Chilly: Hey, that's what I'm an expert of. Knowing when Melinda will say "whoo!" :Doc: Hi, Johnny. Ready for the big game? :Johnny: Ready as I'll ever be. We never won a championship before. But today, we're gonna do it. :Melinda: Oh, I know you will, Johnny. Just stay on offence, spin the rods, and watch those penalties! :Johnny: You got it, Melinda. :Doc: Wow, Melinda. You really do know your foosball. :Chilly: I need a cuddle, too. :Lambie: What for? :Chilly: Oh, for... just because. :Lambie: Good a reason as ever. :Lambie: Is it bad, Doc? Can Johnny still play? :Johnny: Can I play? I've gotta play, Doc. It's the championship game. :Rodriguez: We need Johnny. He's the star player. We can't win without him. :Doc: Let's just take things one step at a time. :Chilly: I feel a "whoo" coming on. Whoo-hoo! Ho ho. Whoo-hoos feel really good. :Johnny: So Melinda, how would you like to be on the team for good? :Melinda: I'd... I'd... Yes! (Laughing) Whoo hoo! Trivia * When Stuffy was in the audience, he wasn't wearing his rescue lifecoat. Gallery Mermaid in the Midfield Image 004.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 005.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 006.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 007.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 008.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 009.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 010.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 011.jpg OtW9NlRwTHg maxresdefault.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 002.jpg the wicked king blowing his whistle.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 001.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 003.jpg MitM.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 012.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 013.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 014.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 015.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 016.jpg Category:Episodes about Melinda the Mermaid Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character